Search For Ryuka: The Hunt Begins
Emotional Circumstances Ean was the first to reply to Kyashi's question. "Because you're a friend of his. You would try to stop anything bad from happening to him, weather he deserved it or not. I'm sorry. " he said as he, and Mizu, walked away towards Ruka's location. Mizu coldly looked at Kyashi and said, "We can't have a fighter come with us that will hold back on the enemy. That is why Hikaru chooses not to come." He turned back around and said, "And then there's the possibility of you defending him, and you two running off becoming fugitives of the Nations for life." "Well Kyashi, You can come with me" Evan signaled to her "I don't care because" he pauses "He's my friend to" Suzaku put back on his mask and cloak, "Ill be coming too, both Ryuka and Echo threaten the balance of this world.... my father entrusted me that duty, lets go" stated Suzaku Kyashi glanced at Evan, then folded her arms across her chest. "I'm going with you." She said stubbornly. "I'm tired of just watching all of this happen." She walked after Suzaku. "Alright, here's the plan, our group consists of Me as leader, along with Kyashi, Evan, Ean and Mizu, are we all set to go?" asked Suzaku The blonde remained silent, although glancing at Mizu and Ean. "I object to that decision. Despite your father's wishes, you'll listen to him over the cries of the world... and right now that's taking down Ryuka, no ifs ands or buts. So if you're coming, it's going to be democratic." said Ean in calm protest. "Hold on, Kyashi, we have a problem, if it comes down to it, no matter even how i reject doing something of the sort, if we have to, will you be willing to kill Ryuka?" Suzaku asked Kyashi Kyashi hesitated for a split second, but then closed her eyes. "....If necessary." She replied quietly. "Otherwise, I won't bother trying to land a killing blow." Hmm... thought Ean as he drew his mask, ready to depart. "Suzaku, you, despite your lineage, are no longer the true leader. We are," he said as he motioned to the group in its entirety. Suzaku smiled, "Are you trying to challenge me? After all, isnt it anough being a Guardians captain, let someone else lead" stated suzkau "Oh, nothing of sort. I get enough of leadership back home, as you have said. But, still, we should work as a group. But right now, Kyashi is the one holding us up. I'd say it's her decision." said Ean, now with his mask on. Suzaku put his hand Kyashi's shoulder and stared at her, "You must decide now, if you love him, and cannot kill him, then its better not to come" Kyashi stared back into his eyes with certainty. "If I can't bring him back....then I will kill him." She replied firmly. Suzaku smiled alittle and gently patted her shoulder, "Then lets go" he said That's it then. thought Ean as he took a step away. "Then, I suggest we take off," he said as he pressed a button on his collar, calling his megabike to him. Two Uchiha Echo appeared beside Ryuka with his same emotionless expression. "I'm coming with you." He said as if Ryuka had no say in the matter. Ryuka looked at Echo. "I don't object to that. After all, I was looking for you."